After Laundry
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Sequel Laundry Time. Hadiah untuk Mingyu setelah membantu mencuci sprei dan selimut. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boyslove. NC. Smut Scene. Review


**AFTER LAUNDRY**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Smut Scene

.

.

Sequel Laundry datang. Rate nya udah dinaikin. Mingyu juga dinaikin -wonwoo- disini. Hutang lunas.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengibaskan selimut terakhir yang mereka cuci bersama-sama lalu menjemurnya pada tali yang membentang diantara tiang.

Peluh menetes di pelipis Wonwoo. Peluh juga sudah menetes dibeberapa bagian tubuh Mingyu.

Setelah membuang air sisa cucian, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kayu teras belakang rumah mereka. Mereka baru lima bulan tinggal bersama disini.

Sesuai keinginan Wonwoo yang ingin memiliki rumah hasil _design_ nya sendiri. Rumah bergaya minimalis yang hanya terdiri atas satu lantai. Memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup luas yang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan beberapa pohon rindang. Nyaman sekali.

Wonwoo berprofesi sebagai arsitek. Pekerjaannya tidak terikat waktu. Jadi dia bisa berada seharian dirumah walaupun pekerjaan menumpuk. Dia lebih suka mengerjakan perkerjaannya dirumah kecilnya. Bohong sih kalau bilang rumah ini kecil.

" _Hah_ , akhirnya selesai juga.. Pesan antar makanan saja ya, _gyu_. Aku malas masak." Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melemaskan otot lehernya. Tangannya kebelakang menyangga tubuh. Sementara Mingyu berbaring sembarangan dilantai disampingnya.

Mingyu menggapai ponselnya yang terletak di sofa di sudut teras. Lalu menghubungi jasa pesan antar makanan untuk makan pagi-menjelang-siang mereka.

Mingyu sedang menyebutkan deretan menu makanan yang akan mereka makan pada seseorang diseberang telpon ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo membaringkan kepalanya di dada terbuka Mingyu.

"…benar. Terima kasih" Mingyu berhasil mengakhiri telponnya tanpa mendesah akibat godaan lidah Wonwoo yang bermain di dadanya.

" _Gyu_ …" Mingyu kadang tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Wonwoo yang bisa berubah setiap saat. Tidak bisa ditentukan kapan waktu akan bergantinya.

Wonwoo bisa menjadi sosok pemalu dan pasif pada suatu saat. Juga bisa berubah menjadi agresif dan binal pada menit berikutnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Jangan menggodaku, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menggeram tertahan. Tangannya terulur kearah pinggang Wonwoo lalu menelusup kedalam kaos tipis yang ia pakai. Mengusap lembutnya kulit punggung mantan kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar. Bergerilya di sekitar perut berotot Mingyu.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menghentikan ini?" Jemari cantik Wonwoo berhenti tepat diatas bagian tengah celana Mingyu. Memberikan gerakan lembut yang berarti penyiksaan bagi Mingyu.

"Jangan. Jangan berhenti. Ku mohon." Mingyu tidak mau salah bicara. Wonwoo yang binal dan agresif itu suatu kejadian langka. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan baik ini.

Wonwoo melakukan gerakan aktif lainnya. Kini dia sudah naik diatas tubuh Mingyu. Duduk tepat diatas kebanggaan Mingyu yang sudah melakukan pemberontakan didalam celananya.

Wonwoo bergerak naik turun. Menggesekan kedua kelamin mereka dibalik kain masing-masing.

" _Eungh_.. Sayang. Kemarilah." Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk menunduk kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam pagutan nafsu.

Saling melumat dan membelitkan lidah didalam rongga mulut. Suara liur yang berpindah menjadi iringan indah tersendiri untuk ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo masih bergerak dibagian bawah. Fiksi kenikmatan menjalar diseluruh tubuh berkeringat Wonwoo. Kaos tipisnya sudah hampir basah sepenuhnya. Jadi Wonwoo mengakhiri ciumannya untuk kemudian melepas kaos ditubuhnya. Gerakannya cepat tapi entah kenapa begitu menggoda dimata Mingyu.

Mingyu tergoda melihat dada terbuka Wonwoo. Ia memandangi beberapa bercak kemerahan di tubuh Wonwoo. Karya terbaik Mingyu tadi malam.

Mingyu menyeringai kemudian membalik tubuh Wonwoo. Membuat lelaki manis yang dulu kekasihnya ini jadi dibawah kungkungannya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, sebelum makanan datang." Ucap Wonwoo sambil melepas celana pendeknya sendiri. Wonwoo bertelanjang dihadapan Mingyu. Berbaring telentang lalu membuka kakinya lebar.

Omong-omong Mingyu hampir lupa kalau sebentar lagi bakal ada orang yang mengantar pesanan makanan mereka. Yang diingatnya hanya makanan siap saji yang terhidang dihadapannya saat ini. Wonwoo. Mingyu terseyum senang. Wonwoo yang mengundangnya kali ini. Jadi Mingyu bergerak cepat sebelum Wonwoo berubah pikiran. Ia terburu membuka celana pendek dan celana dalamnya sekaligus. Mereka sudah bertelanjang di udara terbuka di teras belakang rumah mereka.

Mingyu menindih Wonwoo lagi. Mengarahkan kejantannya di lubang belakang Wonwoo. Mereka sudah melakukan dua ronde tadi malam. Jadi tidak perlu persiapan untuk masuk kali ini.

Tangan kanan Mingyu mengarahkan juniornya tepat di pintu masuk surga kenikmatannya. Wonwoo mendesis perih saat ujung kejantanan Mingyu masuk. Ditambah tangan kiri Mingyu yang kini menggenggam kejantanan Wonwoo yang sama dalam keadaan tegang sempurna.

" _Akhhh_.. Mingyu- _uhhh_ " Wonwoo merasakan titik kenikmatannya disentuh tepat saat junior Mingyu masuk sempurna. Mingyu seperti sudah hapal bagian mana titik kenikmatan Wonwoo-nya.

" _Ssshh_ … lubangmu sungguh nikmat sayang.." Mingyu bergerak pelan setelah membawa kedua kaki Wonwoo melingkar di pinggangnya.

" _Akhhh_.. Ce-cepat gyu- _uuhhh_ …" Wonwoo samar-samar mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Pesanan makanan mereka sudah datang.

Mingyu juga mendengarnya sehingga ia buru-buru akan melepas penyatuan mereka untuk membuka pintu.

" _Quickie_.. Ku mohon.." Wonwoo memandang sayu mata Mingyu.

 _Shit_. Permintaan Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa ditolaknya.

" _Aakhhh_.. Be-benar. _Ouhh_ begitu sayang.. _Terusshh_.." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentak lubangnya dengan keras. Berkali-kali. Menyentuh titik nikmatnya berulang-ulang. Wonwoo kewalahan menghadapi serangan nikmat Mingyu. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berhenti.

" _Ouhhh_.. Lubangmu makin lama makin nikmat, Wonwoo. _Aakhh_ _eunghh_ …" Pinggul Mingyu bergerak brutal menabrak bokong berisi Wonwoo. Satu tangannya juga tidak berhenti bekerja memberi kenikmatan ganda pada kejantanan Wonwoo.

Bel pintu terdengar lagi.

Kegiatan panas mereka menjadi semakin liar dan bergairah. Keringat meluncur menjadi pacuan untuk mereka segera menuntaskan hasrat.

"Cepat, gyu. Mereka tidak menunggu lama.. _Aakhhh_.. _Yeahhh_.. Disitu. Sial!" Mingyu menumbuk titik nikmatnya lagi. Kejantanannya berkedut digenggaman Mingyu.

"Rasakan ini, sayang. _Ouhhh_.. Jepitanmu nikmat sekalihh.. _Sshhh_ " Mingyu semakin bersemangat bergerak saat dirasanya Wonwoo juga bergerak berlawanan untuk mencapai puncak. Wonwoo hari ini sedikit liar.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi.. _Eungh_.. _Gyuhhh_. _Akhh_!" Tubuh Wonwoo melengkung ketika pelepasannya. Mingyu masih menggenjot lubangnya beberapa kali untuk kemudian melepaskan cairannya di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

" _Aakhhh_ , Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu bergetar nikmat saat puncaknya didapat. Matanya terpejam sesaat.

Bel berbunyi lagi. Mingyu tersadar dari lamunan surga dunianya. Kemudian melepas penyatuannya dengan Wonwoo. Menyambar celana pendek yang entah milik siapa kemudian memakainya sambil berlari ke pintu utama.

Wonwoo ditinggalkan dengan nafas yang tersengal akibat nikmatnya adegan percintaan mereka barusan. Bercinta sambil dikejar waktu begitu meninggalkan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Wonwoo dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya. Matahari sudah tinggi dan dengan keji menimpa wajahnya. Membuat tubuh telanjang Wonwoo tidak nyaman. Wonwoo memungut dua celana dalam dan satu celana pendek Mingyu -berarti yang Mingyu kenakan adalah milik Wonwoo- untuk dibawa ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Wonwoo berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan bertelanjang diri saat Mingyu baru masuk sambil membawa sekantong besar pesanan makanan. Mingyu menerima pesanannya di teras. Kebiasaan untuk tidak membawa orang asing masuk rumah.

"Ya, ampun istriku berkeliling rumah tanpa pakaian. Belum puas menggodaku, _heum_?" Mingyu meletakkan makanannya diatas meja makan.

"Aku lelah, _Gyu_. Ayo mandi dulu sebelum makan." Mingyu dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Wonwoo dengan mesra menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Wonwoo memekik kaget.

Wonwoo salah bicara sepertinya. Maksud Wonwoo itu mandi sendiri-sendiri. Bukan bersama seperti ini.

Ini sama saja dengan acara mandi plus plus.

Plus desahan nikmat.

Bersabar sedikit ya, makanan enak. _Loh_.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Gimana? Udah hot? Atau belum?

Cukup lah ya main kuda-kudaan dibawah sinar matahari. Hot sampe meleleh.

Mantan kekasih sama dengan pasangan hidup sama dengan udah menikah. Suami-istri.

Saya amatir banget kalo bikin adegan enaena. Jadi maklumlah.

Kalo sempet review ya..

Yang belom baca fiksi lain punya saya juga silahkan. Menunya banyak tinggal pilih. Selamat menikmati!

Kim Noona

Sat, 17th Sept 2016


End file.
